Digi-Destined Pokemon Journey (Rewritten)
by Devil Doll
Summary: Taichi and Co. try to go to the Digiworld to help their Digimon Friends from a new enemy, but they end up in the Pokemon Wrorld as Pokemon. How will get back to their human forms? who is Redmon? read and find out. Part 2 added!!
1. Default Chapter

Autor's Note: The ** is for my Autor's Note.  
  
Digi-Destined Pokemon Journey   
By Devil Doll  
  
Part 1: The New Enemy  
  
In the Digi-world  
  
Agumon's eyes slowly moved from Tentomon, to Palmon, then to Piyomon. The fist of Redmon struck down Piyomon.   
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
  
Name: Redmon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Digimon Digimon  
Family: Unknown  
Attacks: Transformation, Silver Lighting Bast, Dark Rings (to make digimon or people his slaves),   
  
"PIYOMON!" yelled Agumon running to Biyomon's aid. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Go on save yourself" said a weak Piyomon.   
  
"No I'm not leaving you!" said Agumon kissing her before disappearing. *I know a little Piyomon/Agumon Romance. *  
  
"YOU BASTRAD! Yelled Agumon to Redmon.  
  
"Girls" said Redmon snapping his fingers. A group of Tailmon with dark rings tired to their arms and legs.  
  
"You call, Master?" said the blue Tailmon (Carrie) bowing her head.  
  
"Yes, take him and his friends away," said Redmon smiling.  
  
"As you wish, my load" said Carrie with an English accent, she turns around to the other Tailmons. "You heard, take him away" (Redmon has 4 other attacks, but I couldn't think any.)  
  
The group of Tailmon (taking Agumon, Tentomon, and Palmon with them) leave.  
  
"Oh, by the way" said Redmon to his slaves. The group of Tailmon turns their heads. "You can have fun with them, if yo want!  
  
"Thanks, Master," said all of the Tailmon.  
  
At The Yagami's  
  
We find Hikari Yagami and Tailmon sitting down in the living room, watching Pokemon, suddenly, Taichi Yagami walks in, and starts yelling at her.   
  
"ARE YOU WATCHING POKEMON AGAIN?" said Taichi, yelling.   
  
"Yes, I am, come and watch it with me," said Hikari, smiling.   
  
"No, I don't have time. I'm going to cell Koushiro and the others to come over," said Taichi, heading for the phone, he grabbed it and called Koushiro.   
  
"Hey Koushiro, could you call the others? Tell them to meet me and Hikari at my house at 1:00 am, got it?" said Taichi.   
  
"Ok," Said Koushiro on the other line.   
  
In a Minute, all 6 kids came over to Taichi's house.   
  
"Ok, we are going to go back to the Digiworld" explained Taichi.   
  
"I can create a portal to take us to the Digiworld, but why?" asked Koushiro, puzzled.   
  
"We have to get Agumon back, he's in trouble!" said Tai.   
  
"Oh, I remember, my reports on the Digiworld told me that a new evil Digimon is causing trouble, and all the Digimon may be in it too," replied Koushiro.  
  
"Then let's go!" exclaimed Yamato.  
  
To be continued...  
  
lemon, 


	2. Hikari, the Meowth

Digi-Destined Pokemon Joureny  
By Devil Doll  
  
Part 2: Hikari, the Meowth  
  
"Ok, are we all ready?" asked Koushiro.  
  
"Ready!!"  
  
Koushiro started typing some codes on his laptop, then he push the *Enter* key which caused them to disapper.  
  
Hikari's head hurt as she lay on the soft grass. "Where am I?" she thought as tried to get up. She look around and discovered that she was in a forest of some kind. "I don't remember being here?" said Hikari. She discovered that she was not wearing anything, she have fur all other her body and on her forehead was a gold charme. "WHAT!!!..what happend to me?? said Kari. But all she could hear is nothing but the word 'Meowth'.  
  
"Hey you!" said a brown and orange mouse like creature. It was a Raichu.  
  
"Who me?" said Hikari (Meowth).  
  
"Yea you, run away, there's a human around here, unless you want to get caught!" Said the Raichu warning her. The both of them did not notice as three pairs of eyes were watching them. The three figures watching them were that of a blue-haired boy, a red-headed girl, and a small cat like creature.  
  
Meanwhile 2 Miles away  
  
Ash is holding a long rope, that the end of the rope was a Female Pikachu that did not look to happy.  
  
"Are you going to be like this all the way?" said Ash.  
  
"Pika." She said noding her head, not looking at him. (Pikachu is a girl in my fiction)  
  
"Is your name all you can say?" said Ash.  
  
"Pika Pika" she said, still not looking at him.  
  
"Then you have to act like a Pokemon, look." He said pulling out his Pokedex out, untill he sees a Meowth (Hikari). "Cool a Pokemon, Go get it Pikachu .... Pikachu ?  
  
He turn to see that Pikachu was just standing there licking herself like a cat.  
  
"Ok, I'll catch it on my own!" He said said as he took out a pokeball and said, "You're mine." he tossed the pokeball right at the Pokemon. Hikari felt the sensation of teleportation. Her very body turned into energy and got zapped into a strange sphere prison. she had to get out. From what she watched from the show, Pokemon could break out if it had enough strength. She focused his energies outward and break out of the pokeball.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
